


Plug and play

by Sinpie_Senpai



Series: Fanfics written for Fayren's OCs [1]
Category: Robots & Lace, Robots - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Please why no one think about the poor lasagna, Robot Sex, Wire Play, at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinpie_Senpai/pseuds/Sinpie_Senpai
Summary: A little bit fun between Criticality and Valence.





	Plug and play

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aren't mine. This is a fanfic written for [Fayren's](https://twitter.com/fayren?s=09) OCs on her blog [Robots & Lace](https://twitter.com/robots_and_lace?s=09). Can be read as a standalone.
> 
> Someone needs to create this fandom tag it might as well be me.

Valence didn't have to turn back to know who it was. They had known each other for too long that he could tell Criticality apart just from the weight and tempo of his footsteps. He could even predict which mood the other would be in, although it wasn't a warranty - Criticality was too arbitrary and eccentric for that to work all the time.

“Making dinner?” Criticality asked. Valence hummed in return. Ratio would be back soon.

“What's for dinner?” He continued asking. He was up to something, perhaps, but Valence couldn't tell what.

“Italian.” Valence said, and checked the lasagna inside the oven. “If you need Ratio, she said she’d be back in about half an hour.”

“Plenty of time.” Criticality sounded pleased.

“For what?”

He turned around to realize that Criticality was right behind him. Surprised, he took a step back, only to have the other following suit, crowding him against the kitchen counter.

“Crit…” He said, half warning, half intriguing.

“No need to be so wary,” Criticality's voice was an octave lower, like a murmur.

He tensed up as the other placed his hands on his sides, blocking his way out. Crit didn't look like he wanted to pick a fight, but you could never tell with him. Criticality leaned in, his face following the curve of Valence's neck, and there was a soft gasp of air as he crooned.

“You smell like spices and oil.”

“Because I _am_ cooking, Crit.” Valence tried.

“The lasagna will need to be baked for another 15 minutes. You plan to prepare the soup and salad in the meantime.” Criticality pressed against him. He was warm, and Valence could hear the quiet rumbling of his system. “I could think of something else more fun to do instead.”

Criticality was... excited.

“Fine, we can play.” Valence sighed, “But you have to finish before the lasagna is cooked. I _do_ have to make dinner.”

“Of course.” Crit said, smooth as butter, but Valence very much doubted his words.

Valence leaned into Crit's chest as Criticality placed both hand on his back, on the side of his spine, and started dragging them down slowly, feeling the smoothness of his chassis, the coolness of his body, tracing gap between pieces of his armour. It was impossible to tell what Criticality was thinking whenever he touched Valence like this, but Valence preferred it over the violence and cruel words.

“Play” was what they called it, even though Valence didn't really know what it meant. He also didn't really understand what it meant for Criticality. Maybe he just like toying with Valence. Maybe it was something else. Crit wasn't going to tell him if he asked anyways.

A hand snuck around Valence's waist and holding him flushed against Criticality's body. A soft, wet sound followed by a slick touch under his chin. Valence tilted his face up and let Crit licked a long strip down his neck. It puzzled him why Criticality had a tongue, how did he obtained it, or why it was as long and big as it was. But it was cool and slithery and felt good, so he didn't complain.

The hand holding his waist slid down where his legs connected to his torso, dipping in between the crevice of his armour, and Valence moaned softly as Crit's fingertips brushed against his wires. Criticality could really tear Valence apart if he wanted - he was bigger, stronger, faster, and Valence doubted that all the year they knew each other could make him hesitate even a little. But when they were “playing”, when Criticality touched him like this, he was safe in Crit's arms, or as safe as Crit wanted him to be. There were times in the past when Criticality got too excited and pushed it too far, but now he knew exactly where Valence's limits were, when to push and when to pull back. It intrigued Valence why Criticality even cared to memorize such details about him, but then he could never truly understand Crit anyway. He didn't think anyone could. Ratio seemed to read him better than most. Maybe he would ask her some day.

He shivered as Crit's tongue pushed in between the wires exposed on his neck, sliding, wiggling between them. Fingers dipped into the other side of Valence's neck, tangling his wires between long digits. Valence moaned again, an ember kindling in his core as Crit stroked and pulled carefully. His tongue was patient and insistent in its pursuit, sneaking past the wires and cables until it found a sensory node hidden deep inside, and Valence keened, arching into him as the tip of his tongue swirled around it, sending tingling sparkles down his back.

“Crit…” he breathed out, feeling heady. Crit hummed to himself in a broken static rhythm, but he didn't stop caressing Valence's sensor with his tongue, nor did he stop playing with the wires. Valence didn't really want him to stop, anyway.

His optical feedback flickered. He pressed his forehead into Criticality's chest, feeling small sparks of current rolling through his body like tidal waves as Crit continued his ministration. He knew that he should put his guard up - it was Criticality that was doing this to him, but it was so hard to focus when it felt so good.

“Does she also touch you like this?” Crit asked.

“Stop asking things you-ah---” Criticality's fingers found another sensor hidden in his neck, and Valence felt weak in the knees. “-you know the answer to.”

“You aren't answering my question.”

“You are cheating.”

“I am not.” He knew he totally was.

Valence was very careful about what he let Criticality know about his relationship with Ratio. It wasn't like Criticality would let the higher-ups find out about them, but he wanted to protect Ratio against Criticality's... “jealousy”, as she called it. He could be a little too... possessive over Valence sometimes, like a kid hoarding toys: He might not even like it, but when someone came and wanted it, he became angry and defensive. Ratio apparently found it very amusing.

“If you keep cheating, I won't be playing with you anymore.” Valence said, “I'm not one of your interrogation subjects.”

Criticality clicked his tongue. How he could does that without having a mouth was a complete mystery.

“But you like playing with me.” Crit murmured. His tongue snuck down, finding more sensors that aligned with Valence's spine, hidden under the spikes of his armour. “You like this.”

 _A little too much, perhaps_. Valence thought, dizzily. Then he could think of nothing else but the sensual feelings that blossomed with Criticality's touches. Valence's synth bursted into long and loud moans as Crit's tongue worked on his nodes, rubbing and twisting and curling around them and he-

“ _Aah---_ ”

“What's for dinner?” Criticality asked again. Valence honestly couldn't remember. Trembling, he buried his face into Criticality's chest, desperately clinging onto him as pleasure crackling through his system, up and down his circuits, and didn't stop.

He heard, rather than saw, Crit open his latches and release his connectors. They were used for interrogation, so Criticality could hack and destroy the program of his victims. But Valence knew that they also had… other usages. His core pulsated with anticipation.

Like snakes, they weaved their way in between his wires through the gap of armour on his body, and Valence jolted as they latched onto his spine, the flares of current a prelude of what to come. He clenched his fists tighter on the fabric of Criticality's coat.

Then it came, raw and sharp and aching, and Valence's whole body seized up with a strangled, high-pitched cry. His body flared up with sensations too intense to identify and too vary to focus on, tangling and twisting into each other into one unending, exhilarating flood of feelings and reduced Valence's processes into nothing but statics.

“Crit-” he gasped, but that too broken into intelligible noises as stimulus he couldn't name wrecking their way through his system. Crit kept pouring it in, and Valence took and took, _too much_ and _not enough_ all at once, devastating sensations pulsing through his body and it was everywhere, over and over it quaked through him, from his brain to his core to his circuits to every little node.

“Valence.” Criticality whispered, not with his regular broken, garbled speech. Valence could only gasp in return. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and he shook in Crit's arms, clawing at his chest, arching into him. He felt like he would burst - energy twisting and writhing inside him, chasing itself in frantic circles, build and build with each wave of sensations and he-

The noise that finally broke out of him was shattering. His system was completely overloaded with ecstasies so potent and allconsuming his regular senses were shut down to accommodate the might of it. The world crumbled into darkness and Criticality was the only anchor that kept him grounded, and Valence held onto him like holding onto his only lifeline. Slowly, as the edge of it simmering down, his protocols were reorganized, processes culled or started back up, steam hissed out of his body as he cooled down. Criticality's connectors were still latching onto his back, but only threading a gentle, bubbling wave of comforting pleasure through him.

As his optical sensors and sound receptors rebooted, a voice-

“Oh my God,” _Ratio._  “Did you guys seriously just fuck in front of my dinner?”


End file.
